


The Town

by little_apollyon



Category: Twilight
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_apollyon/pseuds/little_apollyon
Summary: Broken hearted and wanting to start fresh he moves to a town and into a house that's rumored to be haunted. after an encounter with the ghost he's digging deeper into the story and finds more than he bargained for. he finds love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posting my stories from fanfiction.net

**Prologue**

She walked along the pavement being careful not to touch or bump into anyone passing everyone going unnoticed. The cold air blew fiercely and she pulled her jacket tighter around her body as if that could contain the cold she felt.

She watched the town's people enjoying their day and living their life wondering what it would feel like to live her life. She tried to remember a time when she really lived and where she felt alive. So wrapped up in her thoughts she jostled a few people and they looked around in surprise and then shock.

She was careful not to get close to people and only going in town for main needs but she wanted a change of scenery. She wanted to breathe and feel alive.

She stepped off the pavement and entered the bookstore as she entered the bell above the door signaled a customer but when the owner looked up he was met with nothing.

He tried not to get paranoid but this wasn't the first time it happened and there were whispers being passed around. Whispers he didn't want to believe but now the possibility seemed real.

She browsed the sections not looking for anything in particular but wanting to get lost in a book with a whole new world. As she passed, the other customers looked around hearing the rustle of clothing but seeing nothing.

The sky would soon turn dark so she headed on home, the pathway home was small and crowded and with no other way she walked on bumping into people frequently. She would try to move out the way but then she would block someone else's path, she used to enjoy the bewildered expressions on their faces but now not so much.

She used to only go out when it turned dark and when less people wandered about but the stories and rumors circulated and people would be afraid to venture out after dark, that's the reason many were surprised that it was happening now and they hurried along.

She came upon her old abandoned house with rusted gates and big yard with the for rent sign in front. She signed thinking of taking away the sign but it always found its way back. She lived here alone but to the town no one lived here, many families came and went after staying in the house and she liked it that way but time to time she would get lonely.

Although it was her fault they came and went but how do you coexist with people when you're not really there? She wished the landlord would just give up and stop trying to sale and rent the house but he was persistent. She guessed it sold due to the mystery surrounding the house and people from all over came to visit it.

She used to hate it hate seeing people defile the only thing she had left of her childhood and family but now she yearned for the company even if they never knew she existed. She went to bed wishing for one thing and hoping like last time that it would come true.

* * *

 


	2. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So the third floor is haunted?" the second male asked. He sounded skeptical.
> 
> "So it seems the ghost of the missing girl still haunts this house and that floor" he answered.
> 
> I sighed, those rumors were somewhat true but not in the way it seemed.

**Isabella**

I woke up to the sound of cars outside my window and all kinds of noise coming from downstairs; I could hear footsteps up and down the steps and voices throughout the house. My heart beat uncontrollably at this thought, should I wait until they left? Should I scare them away? What about my wish for company? It was probably jasper but what was the extra noise and voices?

I went to the window and saw a moving van parked inside the gate and men going in and out the van, there were people milling about watching curiously. This was big very big as no one had entered this house for a while but I guess jasper found someone. I started to feel excitement and then I was nervous, I was excited to have company but I was nervous about what type of company. Would it be a big family like last time and would they have annoying kids?

I flew down the stairs stopping at the bottom when I heard two male voices, I could see jasper the landlord speaking to someone but he was blocking my view from him. They appeared to be discussing the state of the house.

"Everything is in order" Jasper said.

"The house surprisingly stayed fixed throughout the years and I've always had daily checks" he was saying.

"How is the insurance?" the second male spoke.

His voice was deeper and it resounded within me and I became even more nervous, I've never lived with a man all on my own. How should one act? But I thought sadly he wouldn't even notice I'm here.

"Still intact, the house is old but it's still in excellent shape" jasper replied.

"I see I guess that's everything" the second male said.

"Would you like a quick tour?" jasper asked.

"Just a quick walkthrough, just downstairs are the living room/dining room and the entertainment room also the study/den. The second floor houses three bedrooms and the kitchen with one bathroom although the third floor has a few more rooms and a second kitchen as well as bathroom but I would advise you to steer clear of it" jasper explained.

I laughed a little at his warning, no one wanted to stay on the third floor though someone tried but of course I steered them clear. That's where the ghost's rumors come from.

"So the third floor is haunted?" the second male asked. He sounded skeptical.

"So it seems the ghost of the missing girl still haunts this house and that floor" he answered.

I sighed, those rumors were somewhat true but not in the way it seemed.

"I guess I should tell you the story, you see a wealthy family used to live here in this very house and town. They had a young daughter and of course she was their everything, one day she went missing and no one knew where and how. She just disappeared and of course the whole town and police force searched for her, they searched high and low but to no avail. No one wanted to give up the mother had faith that maybe she was still out there although the father thought she was dead. No one wanted to think the worse but they were running out of options. The search continued and as they were about to give up they found something" jasper paused.

I didn't want to hear anymore and I wanted to shout and tell him to stop to tell him that I was still here but no one ever heard me. I was all alone and it was my entire fault.

"What happened?" the second male whispered sounding as if he knew the answer.

I put my hands over my ears as to not hear the part I knew was coming but I could still hear and I listened as sobs wracked my whole body.

"They found her clothes… bloody and torn….. The town went crazy…. No one knew how she died or if someone killed her... this was a small quiet town where everyone knew each other and got along although not everyone….. There lived the McClain's… mother and son and some say she practiced witchcraft and her son James…. He was an outsider/loner…. Everyone knew of his infatuation with the swan's daughter and the accusations started. He denied everything and the swans were devastated, they stopped coming out and they would hole their selves up in this house, you could hear the mother crying loudly every night. The mystery was that the body was never found so there was no funeral, after the swans packed up and left the town the rumors started. They say the young swan came back to find her killer and that she lives in this very house still but only staying on the third floor. A tragedy of course and at first I didn't believe the rumors….. Until I heard her myself and sometimes I can feel a presence lingering" he finished.

It was quiet for some time until the second male spoke "is that her picture on the wall?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, I didn't have the heart to take them down"

"Thanks for letting me stay here on short notice Mr. Whitlock I really appreciate it"

"It's nothing, I was anxious to find someone before the house went off the lot. I've had other families live here but only stay for a day and leaving the next day. I hope you plan on staying more than one day"

The second male chuckled "I'll be fine; I'm not easily scared by silly rumors"

"I hope so; if you need anything give me a call"

Jasper walked off giving me the perfect view of the second male and I gasped loudly at the sight and for a second we both stared. My heart was thumping loudly, his head turned at the sound and for a wild second I thought he could hear me but he walked on as if nothing happened.

He was perfect like a painting someone perfected, he had bronze unruly hair and striking green eyes with pale skin color. His face was angular and his jaw strong with a bit of scruff on his face, he was in good shape with hard lean muscles and he was about 6'2 at least.

This man was going to live with me.

* * *

**Edward**

I was glad when jasper left he was nice but I needed some time for myself, I needed to process everything that had happened. The tragic story of the swans and their daughter made me hesitate for a moment, what had I gotten myself into? I never believed in ghosts and I was tempted to laugh when I heard the story but jasper looked so serious when he spoke of the third floor and the fact that he felt someone was here.

I shook the thoughts away not letting myself feed into the stories, yes it was terrible what happened to the young girl but I doubted what was said was actually true. I stared at the portrait on the wall of the young girl; she was beautiful with ivory skin and ruby red lips and wide chocolate brown eyes that seemed to penetrate my soul. Long brown curls hung loosely down her shoulder and she was smiling a shy smile. She looked innocent and pure and the thought of someone killing something so pure and perfect angered me.

I looked around at the old paint and patterns of the walls and the covered couches and tables; it was like being in a mansion with crystal chandeliers and rich décor that screamed money. It was quiet except for the ticking of the large clock on the wall and the silence lengthened making me feel alone but then I heard a sound and I turned my head to stare but I could see nothing, I was perplexed and maybe a bit paranoid. The story of the young girl still in my head I stared around in alarm but could see nothing but what could have gasped so loudly or who?

I decided I was being ridiculous, it was just the story getting to me and I was in need of sleep. I walked off exploring the house fully. The rooms on the first floor were somewhat dusty and in need of some color, I walked slowly up to the second floor stopping in awe. It seemed as the second floor had work done and looked up to date with newer paint and furniture. I walked along exploring each room; I could see the movers put all my belongings in one room. I would sort through it later I picked the closets room and stat down on the bed; it seemed just days ago I was in forks with my family and friends.

Growing tired of all the talk and the looks, living with my parents wasn't a good idea with my mother worrying so much and my father wanting me to talk all of the time. I know they cared but I just needed time to myself to sort through everything that happened. I didn't even want to think about the reason I was here in this town. I needed to think of something else before the tears came swiftly, I looked around the room doing a double take at the picture on the dresser. It was a picture of the young swan, her eyes were wide and she was smiling widely. I waited until my heart slowed down laughing at myself for thinking someone was staring at me though it still was creepy, I laid the picture on its face and succumbed to the sleep I so badly needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposting and going through all my fics is making me nostalgic and making me want to write again.


	3. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wished he could see me.

**Isabella**

I watched him sleep in fascination and wonder; at first I was afraid to approach him so I watched from a distance. I counted every rise and fall of his chest and every time he would move I would unconsciously move closer and closer till I stood at his bedside.

His skin looked pale in the limited light and my hands itched to touch, it's been so long since I had human contact and the privilege of watching someone sleep. It was creepy but to me it was a new activity. When he would move his shirt would rise and more than once I could see his hard abs peeking out at me. I wanted to touch those too; I wanted to feel his breath on my face.

I lay on the bed watching and wishing but also smiling, this was more than I bargained for and I would enjoy every bit.

I fell asleep and woke up disorientated and confused for a moment and then I remembered and I bolted up to find his side of the bed empty. I walked out of the room to find the kitchen light on and being occupied, he saw setting a plate full of sandwiches on the table and carrying a pitcher of juice. The food looked good and because I hadn't eaten in the while my stomach responded loudly.

He looked up sharply fear etched on his features before they relaxed and he sat down to eat. I watched him and that's when I noticed he wasn't wearing anything except for pants and I had to cover my mouth to conceal my gasp. His body rivaled his face and I wanted to feel if it was as hard as it looked.

I walked closer sitting across from him at the table watching him devour the food that I wished I could eat and then I found myself wishing I could sit at the table with him and we could eat together like we were now but only he knew of my existence.

I wished he could see me.

* * *

**Edward**

I woke from my long nap... longer than expected suddenly hungry, I walked to the kictehn only to find it empty with no food or provisions. I would have to go grocery shopping but first I needed a shower badly.

I explored the town a bit before going shopping, wandering through small neighborhoods looking at the stores and houses. The old buildings and parks full of children, there wasn't much for entertainment except for one theater and museum and a small diner packed with people.

I racked up almost the whole store shopping and I realized I would need to get some materials for the house but that would be a while. I just had enough money to get me by for a few days; I knew I needed to find a job soon. The store wasn't packed just a few people milling around and I could see them staring at me curiously, the woman smiled when I looked their way and the men seemed to size me up.

When I got to the counter my phone buzzed and I saw my mother's name flashing on the screen, I really didn't want to talk to her yet but I knew I needed to call soon before she became worried and drove to see him. The cashier was a young woman and she was beautiful of course but for now I wasn't interested, I had no plans going through that again but my indifference didn't deter her. She smiled at me batting her lashes as she rung up my purchases trying to get my attention.

"You must be new I haven't seen you around here" she finally spoke.

I rolled my eyes inwardly at the obvious answer but answered anyway "yes just moved here today" I replied.

She opened her mouth to speak again when someone from the back called to her

"Rose!" a man hollered.

She turned just as an older man walked out; he looked from me to her before pushing her towards the back. She frowned but went away willingly, he continued ranging up my purchases and when I handed him my money he spoke.

"You're the new guy in town, I'm Carlisle nice to meet you" he said holding out his hand.

"Edward" I said shaking his.

"How do you like living in a small town?"

"I came from a small town so it's nothing new to me"

"Where?"

"Forks"

He smiled "just miles away, what made you leave?"

I grimaced he was nice but I didn't like talking about the reason I came here, some say it's a stupid reason but for me it was more than enough.

"Personal reasons"

He nodded handing me my bags "you take care"

I made it home just before the sky darkened and after changing into something comfortable I begin to make me something to eat. The quietness in the kitchen and the house in general made me feel lonely but I remembered jaspers word so I wasn't alone but then I didn't believe in those stories. I sat down to eat when I heard a loud noise, it sounded like growling or rumbling and I looked up quickly suddenly feeling afraid. Maybe jasper was right and this house was haunted but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary and relaxed. I wouldn't let those stories get to me.

I finished eating leaving some leftovers before I retired to bed still feeling tired, tomorrow I would looks for a job was my last thought before I fell into an easy slumber. I was woken sometime later by some noise in the hallway I was still halfway sleep and the sky was still dark heightening my senses of fear. I wouldn't think about those stories this was an old house and I was bound to hear strange noises in the night, I closed my eyes preparing to sleep again when a sudden light illuminated the room and I heard the unmistakable sound of the refrigerator being opened. I bolted up in bed heart pounding listening for more noises; the door closed and I heard the sound of a plate being put down and the scrape of a chair across the floor.

There was no mistaking this time; someone beside me was in this house.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Isabella**

I wandered around aimlessly thinking and waiting and pacing and thinking some more. The house was quieter than usual since he was out, I still didn't know his name and in my mind he was "The Man" among other things. His presence made me feel less lonely but to an extent because he still didn't know I existed. Even though last night he caught me in the kitchen, I was so sure he was asleep but he surprised me.

He rushed in the kitchen holding a wooden bat ready to attack, I sat there frozen and in shock. He must have assumed there were burglars and he came ready. I sat still not moving taking in every expression; I know he was confused and maybe a little afraid. He stared at the plate of sandwiches and pitcher of juice and he could see that some was eaten and there was less juice.

He moved closer looking around and I wanted to shout or say something but I just sat there because how could I explain what had happened. He came closer and closer towards me but still not noticing I was sitting right in front of him.

He left the kitchen and I followed him as he searched everywhere all over the house, everywhere but the third floor. He went back to the kitchen still staring in confusion at the half eaten sandwich. He turned around quickly almost walking into me and I stepped quickly out of the way.

* * *

I know he was shaken by that incident so I wasn't surprised when I woke up to find him gone though it still made me sad. I hoped he wasn't leaving for good. I couldn't slip up like that anymore because there was more at stake here. If he found out he would probably run away and never come back and that wasn't something I wished to happen.

On the other hand I wished he would find out, I know it was selfish of me but this was the first time I didn't mind enjoying the companionship and the first time I wanted someone to enjoy it with me.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward**

"You didn't have to leave, I'm sure everything will die down soon" Elizabeth spoke in a pleading voice.

Normally he would have listened but this was his choice and no matter what she said she didn't have to face the whole town knowing everything and face the pain and anger.

"Yes mom I did have to leave, I just can't live there any longer I want to start fresh" he said hoping she would understand.

She sighed "I just wish you would have talked to us about it"

He laughed "Mom you know if I told you, you would have found some way to keep me"

"And how would you know, you never talk to us your father and I are worried" she said trying to lay on the guilt.

He sighed "I know and for the time being I'm fine but this is my choice and I'm sticking with it"

"So is that final? Even if I knew something that could change your mind?" she asked. Her voice took on a light tone trying for casual but he could tell she wasn't calm underneath.

He decided to play along "what do you know?"

She paused before continuing "it's about Lauren"

He froze, his insides froze and his heart squeezed painfully at the memory of what she was bringing up now. In the begging he would have given anything to hear what she had to say, to hear some explanation but he decided he didn't want to hear it.

"I came here to forget about her and start fresh mom, my decision is final" he said firmly.

"Why Denali?" she asked.

"Because it's still close and it's somewhere where no one knows me"

"I've heard rumors about that town"

He laughed "I'm fine considering I'm the new owner of the swan house"

There was a pause "the haunted house? Is it true?"

"The story is true but it's not haunted" he lied.

He would never forget that night especially after he told jasper about it and he ruled out burglars. He wanted to find some other reason, a sane reason before he jumped to conclusions. But he knew it in his heart, there were no burglars and jasper has been telling the truth all along. Ever since he's been driving himself crazy with thoughts of someone following him and watching him. Every creak of the floor board and the stairs had him on edge and he waited for someone or something to materialize but it never came and then he could relax but just only because how could you explain the eaten food and the lights on when no one is home? The walking back and forth over his head and the slamming of doors but most of all the feeling of sitting or standing next to someone and the one time he bumped into air only it wasn't air and it was solid. Ghosts weren't solid and you could walk right through them. That experience had shaken him and he always made sure to only come home at night. He had been looking for jobs and even asked jasper to look out for him, he should leave after what he witnessed but he stayed. He stayed because he couldn't face the town and he couldn't t face her.

He needed time before he would be able to move on but the real reason was that he was curious. He believed someone haunted the house, he could feel them and that should scare him but after bumping into something solid his interest was piqued. Jasper wanted to call someone and banish it away but he stopped him, this wasn't a ghost and whatever it was didn't harm him. The curiosity of finding out what or who it was kept him from leaving.


	6. 1996

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little memory

**Isabella**

_Denali-1996_

_She followed her parents down the pathway to the entrance of the museum; she could hear loud music and chattering of a thousand people. She didn't want to be here she would rather be home secluded in her room reading a book or if she could she would rather hang with James somewhere people couldn't see. Where they couldn't talk about her and judge and where he could be comfortable with being himself._

_No one knew she hung out with James McClain and no can know because they wouldn't understand and her parents would forbid this. The only thing they ever forbade was hanging with the nobodies, the people who didn't exist in their world. Because they weren't attractive or they didn't have money like them. Oh if they only knew she didn't care for their world of splendor and money, she didn't care for people telling her how she should act. What she should wear, who she hangs with and most of all who she should marry._

_With money and fame comes consequences and the hate and jealousy, she knew the young girls her age only befriended her because of status and when she wasn't around they talked behind her back. All they cared for was what party they would attend and what they would wear, they lived for gossip and being the center of attention. Isabella hated being the center of attention for many reasons, she saw what it did to egos and the hearts of many, how they changed and became just like them._

_Sometimes she wished just for one night that she would be unnoticeable or forgotten, no one could judge her and bother her. She would be free to do what pleased her._

_As soon as the swans entered the party people converged upon them wanting their attention, they knew if you were seen with the swans then your status went high. There were other wealthy families but the swans were the wealthiest of them all._

_Renee Swan Immediately left with her friends and left Isabella with her father, it was an unspoken agreement that she stay by their side always. Unlike before when she was given some free reign but that was before she slipped out of the party unnoticed and no one could find her for some time. Of course she couldn't tell them where she went, she had to protect her secret and protect him._

" _Father you can go drink with your friends I'll be fine" She said hoping he would leave her side._

_He gave her a stern look "You Know the rules" he said firmly._

_She rolled her eyes "I just want to hang with my friend without you hovering. I can handle myself you know" she huffed._

_He sighed "I trust you Isabella; you are not to leave at any time unless I say so"_

_She smiled "I know thank you father" she said before walking away._

_She walked over to a huddle of well-dressed girls all gossiping and she could tell they were talking about her the way they immediately stopped when she came near._

" _You Look Lovely!" They exclaimed fawning over her dress._

" _Thanks" she said politely._

_They begin to talk again but she wasn't listening, she looked over her shoulder to see where her parents were located and saw a group of young boys watching their circle._

" _Emmett and his friend are watching us again" she said._

_They immediately stopped talking and fluff their hair and fixed their dresses. Isabella rolled her eyes, they loved the attention but she hated it. She knew why they wanted her and it wasn't good reasons, she knew her father was waiting for her to pick a suitor before he picked one for her. She just knew the suitors here held no attraction for her._

" _So did Emmett ask to court you?" Kate asked._

" _No and I really wish he wouldn't" she answered._

_The other girls looked shocked._

" _Well why not?" Rose asked sounding offended._

_Isabella knew rose harbored a crush on Emmett but he only had eyes for Isabella, it was the reason many of the girls hated her._

_She really didn't want to stand here talking about this, she wanted to escape for a few minutes and she needed a distraction._

" _Listen" she said urgently._

_They moved closer eagerly._

" _I'll set you all up with your potential suitors but I need a favor"_

_Alice narrowed her eyes "how will you achieve that?" she asked._

" _Yes and what kind of favor?" Angela asked suspiciously._

" _I'll find a way I need you to cover for me"_

_There was silence for a while and everyone stared before rose spoke up. She could see their indecision but if rose agreed then they would follow._

" _For how long?" she asked._

" _I'll be back at a quarter to midnight"_

_She nodded "what shall we say you went?"_

" _I don't know, make something up"_

" _Fine"_

_Isabella watched them walk towards the boys and then she silently left the party, her parents would see them next to the boys and they couldn't tell if she was there or not with the party being so large. She hurried along the familiar path through the woods way out of the town limits to the small house on the outskirts. She could see the lights on and she smiled as she came nearer._

_This place was like a home away from home and her secret to keep, when the house was clear she ran the rest of the way too excited to walk. When she got near to the porch the door opened and out rushed a young man, he hurried down the steps and walked towards her._

_He was tall, wearing clothes too small for him and his hair looked like it hadn't been combed. He had a scar on his face from long ago and he had dark eyes and bushy eyebrows. He wasn't attractive but he wasn't unattractive and still her heart sped up and a smile stretched across her face._

_As butterflies swam around in her stomach she wondered if this was what a crush felt like._

_He came near staring at her in amazement "Isabella" He breathed._

" _James" she replied._

 


	7. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Histories

**Edward**

I woke up today with a strong feeling of being watched, I could hear a soft rustle of clothes moving and I jumped out of bed looking in the direction I heard the noise. With astonishment I could see the noise was coming from the spot next to me where I slept. Strangely I didn't feel scared, I've been preparing myself to find out the mystery of this house and to find out if it's really haunted by the young swan.

He spent his days at the museum re searching history for anything to give him clues; he searched the town archives and the founder's archives all to no avail. He searched the swan's history but it wasn't much, they were very private and the only information he could find was few. He finally decided to research about ghosts and hauntings, he felt ridiculous but it gave him something to do.

I searched the well known facts but came across something promising: **a ghost is the soul or spirit of a deceased person or animal that can appear, in visible form or other manifestation, to the living. Descriptions of the apparition of ghosts vary widely from an invisible presence to translucent or barely visible wispy shapes, to realistic, life-like visions. The deliberate attempt to contact the spirit of a deceased person is known as** _necromancy_ **, or in spiritism as a** _séance_ **.**

**The belief in manifestations of the spirits of the dead is widespread, dating back to animism or ancestor worship in pre-literate cultures. Certain religious practices—funeral rites** _, exorcisms_ **, and some practices of spiritualism and ritual magic—are specifically designed to appease the spirits of the dead.**

I couldn't believe I was considering any of this it was unbelievable in some ways but those experiences I had was fueling my resolve. I told myself I just wanted to see if ghosts were real but it was more than that. I wanted to know the mystery of the swan house and I wanted to know how the young swan died and most importantly why she died.

I wouldn't bother about knowing why but that night and seeing her pictures everywhere around the house only fueled my curiosity even more. I knew what I could do but where should I start and how should I start? I was cautious about asking for help, I know this was strange for me but it kept me busy.

I did talk to jasper about it and he believed me but he didn't want to dig any deeper, he wanted to leave the ghost in peace. He even asked if I wanted to move and I was surprised when he wanted to rent out the house in the first place. He said he was scared of angering the ghost and he was afraid it might hurt me but I didn't think so.

There was a reason I felt safe in the house despite the situation, all the times I encountered the ghost I had never come to harm.

* * *

I was still staring at the spot I heard the noise and I felt like calling out but it felt silly, today was the day I would start my research into this mystery. After breakfast and a shower I started for the landing of the third floor, something about it was ominous and for a moment I was hesitant. I started slowly up the stairs stopping every now and then listening for noise or movement.

It was quiet and empty up here but to my surprise it didn't look deserted, it was well furnished and it looked and smelled clean and fresh. There were no pictures on the walls up here but clocks upon every wall. I walked along stopping in front of the first room, on the door it read reading room; I pushed open the door to see shelves upon shelves of books lined on every wall. You could even smell the freshness of the books and it had the feel of a library. This room seemed normal so I continued on to the next room labeled music room; this room was unused for some time and dust settled everywhere and upon the instruments. I quickly left the room knowing it was no use to me and came upon the kitchen, light flooded through the open windows and I could smell a hint of cooked food. It was well stocked and clean; I could feel my excitement at this well hidden clue.

I walked upon the last room labeled Isabella with a painted door of every color, I was surprised to see the door already opened and my nervousness and excitement mounted until I entered the room. There was something strange about being in a dead person's room, ominous and solemn and you can't help but picture them here or wonder about their last days. This room was clean and still filled, it was the largest room and left untouched. It smelled like vanilla and jasmine and was filled with books and stacks of papers.

The bed was still made and untouched but the closet door was open and the dresser drawers were open. There were papers lying upon it and pictures in the crevices of the mirror, I moved closer to the mirror picking up the pictures. It was a group of young girls with arms around each other smiling into the camera, the only ones I could recognize was Isabella and the girl from the store, Rose was her name.

They all were beautiful, carefree and smiling but Isabella's beauty stood out more and her smile. I don't know how but I could tell this smile was fake and her eyes so wide held sadness. My heart ached seeing this sadness and her eyes sucked me in, I realized with shock that I was feeling for this dead girl and I was thinking how beautiful she looked. I shook away those thoughts and moved around the room looking everywhere; I sat on the bed and almost leapt up in shock. It was warm like someone slept in it and the smell of jasmine and vanilla was at its strongest here. My skin prickled and my heart beat out wildly, it was confirmed now someone slept in this bed. Someone lived in this room; I got up ready to call out when my eyes fell upon an antique desk next to the bed. Folded papers and a picture frame lay upon it. I picked up the frame to see Isabella standing with a young man, his arm touched her shoulder and he was staring at her in amazement. What surprised me was Isabella, she was smiling here too but this time her smile was real and it was blinding. This picture radiated pure happiness; I wondered what could make her so happy. I picked up the folded papers and saw that they were letters; I opened them quickly and read;

_Isabella,_

_I'm sorry that you were almost caught but don't apologize I understand completely. Happy Birthday I hope you enjoy it and I hope to see you soon._

_J._

* * *

_James,_

_Thank you for the letter it made my day so much better. Do you want to know what I wished for?_

_Meet me at the spot._

_B._

* * *

_Isabella,_

_I'm really grateful to have you as a friend, sometimes I am struck by how lucky I am to have found you. No one would believe me if I told them I'm close with Isabella swan, I've always thought wealthy people were conceited and many other thoughts but you are different from the others. You have made me realize that there is more to wealth and fame than I thought; I am glad that you understand me but am sad that you feel alone even with everything you have._

_I can try to erase the loneliness as long as you let me and I hope that it is always._

_P.S Mother thinks you're using me and that I should be careful but you know what I think?_

_Meet me at the spot._

_J._

* * *

_James,_

_I'm sorry to hear that your mother thinks of me that way and I hope to prove her wrong. I am not so lonely when I'm with you and I will never desert you, I would choose friendship over wealth any day._

_I am sorry but tonight I cannot meet you at the spot mother and father are taking me along with them._

_When I am back I will have stories to share._

B.

* * *

_Isabella,_

_I am forever sorry for my behavior this past night; I hope I have not scared you away. I'm not sorry in saying that I think you are beautiful and that I find myself falling more each day._

_J._

* * *

_James,_

_I accept your apology I was caught off guard is all; I'm not in the dark when it comes to your feelings. I hear of your infatuation as they call it but I was sure it was gossip and it is not because you are not attractive (don't listen to those whispers) that I don't return your feelings. Maybe one day it will be the same for me and for now I hope that it's okay with you._

_Meet me at the spot if you still are my friend._

_B._

* * *

_Isabella,_

_Forgive me for showing up out of the blue, I never thought we would end this way and I hope we haven't ended. I know now that you never meant to hurt me and for you what you felt was real but it has ended. Please forgive my mother's behavior, I know you heard of her practices and its true but believe me when I say it is all done in good and only for us when we are in need._

_I hope this long silence will end tonight because I miss you and your companionship, if you want to meet me at the spot a quarter to midnight. (It's the only time I can come because mother forbade me from seeing you)_

_J._

* * *

My heart was beating fast and I was feeling a strange accomplishment, I felt I had put together the clues and found the answer. These letters were the answers I was sure this was the same James with the witch mother and with a jolt I realized as I stared at the picture again, it was James and I had all the evidence I needed. After a while the excitement faded and I was filled with sadness, what had happened between their last meeting and her death for them to murder her?

I sat there for a long time thoughts going around in my head, I was so sure at this point that the house was haunted and the ghost of Isabella swan was real and that she came back to point out the truth of her death. I had the evidence and without another thought I begin to leave the room but I hadn't taken another step when I heard a soft sob, I froze in the middle of the room. I heard another sob and another and before long I could hear someone crying earnestly, I looked around waiting for the ghost to appear.

I waited and waited but nothing appeared, I wanted to see the ghost but also I needed to get this evidence to the police. I'll come back I thought perform a séance I thought with a hysterical laugh, I was slowly losing it. I needed to leave this room and think more clearly, I took a step toward the door and then with a loud bang and whoosh of air it closed and locked itself.

Someone didn't want me to leave.

 


	8. Communicate

**Isabella**

I couldn't believe it he was still here. This was the longest anyone has ever stayed in this house and the encounters didn't scare him like I thought it would. I was happy but also sad, he stayed but he would never know that I was here with him. Not like I wanted and he would never know that I slowly fell for him, just watching him he made my heart race.

When he smiled and laughed it warmed my heart, after a long silence all alone it was a big change for me. This time I wished I could take back my wish from long ago and for the first time I wanted the attention. I wanted to be seen and I wanted him to want me.

I wanted him to think I was beautiful and I wanted to be talked about, I wanted to talk with him and laugh with him. The companionship I enjoyed but now I wanted to enjoy it with him.

Sometimes when I'm really alone I wish fervently that I hadn't met James and I hadn't snuck behind my parents backs. So many consequences of my mistake but this consequence was the hardest.

I knew I had to forget about him but that was easier said than done so it hurt me to say I would have to run him away. I was prepared to do what needed to be done but that was before he started acting interested in the mystery, despite the warnings that were going off in my head I was elated that he wanted to know about me.

I was overjoyed and I wanted to help him learn everything there was until I realized he was digging deeper, he believed the stories and that wasn't a good sign. He believed I was murdered and that would lead him to believe that the McClain's committed the act.

I worked so hard to forget about them especially to forget about James, that night I lost more than an identity and my parents and my life. I lost a good friend and till this day the guilt and sadness will never subside.

I would let Edward do what he thought was right, it would give me more time to spend with him and then I would have to run him away.

* * *

I watched him sleep for what would be the last time I would get this privilege but before long I fell into a deep slumber and I had dreams again but this time just flashes. Flashes of my parents faces and flashes of James all the times and secrets we share together.

_Flashes of me climbing out the kitchen window and sliding down the ladder, I hurried quickly through the back of the house and entered the woods. Usually I loved the woods but this time everything looked dark and I was afraid, as I walked I kept picturing the trees grabbing me._

_I hurried to the woods until I came upon a tall oak tree, there was a young man standing under it and when he heard my footsteps he rushed forward to meet me. I held him tightly missing the feel of his embrace; I whispered apologies over and over. He assured me over and over and we sat down to talk._

_We heard rushed footsteps and immediately jumped up in fear; he pushed me back towards the house telling me to go before his mother comes. I hurried to the woods and stopped, it was completely dark and I was afraid. The footsteps stopped and u turned to see James mother glaring at me, she yelled at him for betraying her trust and then turned to me shouting harsh words. She told me I hurt her son and I would pay, I was deeply afraid now she looked maddening ignoring her son's protests._

_I heard tale of what she did and what she practiced and now knowing what James confirmed I was terrified of what she would do, I tried to apologize but she wouldn't listen._

_She stepped forward and I stepped back, James stood between us protecting me._

" _Mother please" he begged._

_My heart was beating fast in my chest and I stumbled back each step one by one, James moved with me blocking me from her._

" _Isabella I'm sorry she's never been like this before" he whispered in apology._

_But I was watching her, she was muttering words and her lips moved fast in speed. I was totally in fear of my life now._

" _Run" James whispered._

_She looked me in the eye_

" _Run!" he shouted._

_I listened immediately turning around to run through the woods, I could feel my heart thundering in my chest and the fear increased my paranoia as it felt like the trees were reaching out towards me. It was dark and I ran blindly not knowing where I was going._

_That's when I heard it, a low growl that sent the hairs on my body standing straight up and I froze in place. I could hear sounds and then I could dimly see the gleam of two eyes staring straight at me, it opened its mouth and I could see the sharp teeth as it growled and came closer._

_I turned and ran back the other way not caring about the witch; I would take her over whatever was chasing me now. I could feel it gaining on me and this time I screamed._

" _James!" I called looking around for help._

_I ran all the way to the house on the outskirts and for a moment I thought I was free until I felt a tug on my dress and then I heard a rip. I screamed pulling my self-free and then the dog lunged to attack me._

* * *

I woke up panting confused as to where I was but then I smelled his scent and could feel the warmth, I turned to face him but his side was empty. I sat up in panic leaving the room quickly just as he came from the kitchen and started towards the stairs.

I've never wanted anyone on the third floor where my most precious memories are, where I have happy memories but having him here was different. He walked through every room before stopping at my door; it was a strange feeling seeing him in my room. My personal space and touching my personal possessions, I didn't think any of it until he started looking through my letters. My letters the only memento left of the only friendship I had, the tears started to form as I watched him read my words. Staring at the only picture I have of him, seeing the happiness on our face seems so long ago and I don't know if I was ever happy even then.

I'm an emotional mess now, if he finds out then I would have to make him leave and that only makes my heart ache. This is so complicated and it shouldn't be, I shouldn't care what he thinks but I do. I didn't care if they thought I was dead, in the beginning I cared and I was lonely but I couldn't do anything about it. They wouldn't believe me if I told them the truth but now I want someone to know.

I cried for the loss of my parents and their happiness, I cried for the loss of a friend I really cared about and I cried for the life he had now. I cried for me, for my selfishness and my wanting to be different. Lastly I cried for the feeling of heartache I got to experience, this time it was me on the other side and it wasn't pleasant.

I watch him look up at the noise and look around, he didn't look scared just a bit but I could see sadness and resignation. We stared at each other for a long time and I guessed he was waiting for me to show myself and I laughed inside at his theory. I wasn't dead but he would never be able to see me.

He clutched the letters in his hand and begins to move towards the door and for a second I hesitated, now that he knew then it would be easier to scare him away but it wasn't right. He didn't know the truth and what he thought he knew could hurt an innocent person, an innocent person I still called friend.

I couldn't let him leave.

I moved towards the door slamming it shut and locking it.

He jumped startled looking a little afraid and this only made my decision harder, I didn't want him to be afraid. I didn't want him to leave for many selfish reasons but the most important one wasn't selfish. I wanted him to know the real truth but I didn't know how to tell him.

He moved closer and closer until he was standing in front of me, heat rolled off him in waves and I inhaled his scent wishing I was closer. I could hear his fast heartbeat knowing it was due to some fear and nervousness.

Then he spoke

"Isabella?" he whispered.

I've heard him speak before but hearing my name on his lips was verbal pleasure, it rolled off his tongue perfectly.

"Edward" I answered using the name I heard him answer to.

He didn't know I was standing close to him so he was startled when he heard me speak and he stepped back.

"Isabella?" he asked again this time more loudly but unsure.

"Hello Edward" I said with a smile enjoying this more than I should.


	9. Touch

**Edward**

The sound of the door slamming shut and the second split silence after was a little scary but I pushed away my fear and called out. I don't know what made me do it, I didn't think I would get an answer and I wasn't sure until I was answered back. The voice was so close like someone was standing right in front of me; it was her voice low and sultry that answered back.

I was surprised and called out again but I was more surprised that she knew my name, she answered again like we were long lost friends. I didn't know what to say after that, how should I go about it? What I wanted to know was if she was real and if she really was Isabella and if she was a ghost then why wasn't she transparent? So many questions and so little answers or was the answers staring me right in the face.

I looked down at the letters in my hands thinking it was good enough evidence but was it just the right amount? I went back and grabbed the picture and begin to leave momentarily forgetting about the ghost until she spoke.

"I'm sorry I can't let you leave" she said sadly.

I stopped breathing hard and fast but tried to appear calm and then I realized even though it sounded like a threat it really wasn't. She really did sound sad and tortured, I moved toward the sound of her voice and if I listened carefully I could hear her breathing. It was all so surreal and if I didn't have a grip on reality I would think I went insane.

"Why?" I asked curiously and fearfully.

"Because you don't understand" she whispered.

That wasn't the answer I was looking for and it only made this more confusing. Was she just protecting an old friend?

"You are Isabella swan right?"

"Yes but I'm not dead and I'm not a ghost"

I was now sure I went crazy here I was talking to a ghost and she's telling me she's not dead.

"I don't understand how can you not be dead?"

She sighed "the story you know is partially true in a way but it's all wrong. I never died and I wasn't killed but I guess in a way I am dead. Basically I'm just invisible but I'm still living and breathing"

I don't know why but this story made much more sense and in a strange way I believed her but I still didn't understand.

"Listen Edward, James is innocent he was my best friend he was the only one that really got me and I cherished that but it wasn't enough. He did nothing wrong it was his mother, she put a spell on me she gave me my one wish"

* * *

The questions swirling around in my head was answered one by one and the story made perfect sense, I just didn't believe in the other issue. I never believed in magic and witchcraft but I guess for now I would believe. This was just like a normal story about unrequited love and revenge, it sounded so cliché but it was real and this was real people.

"But if you're not dead then why do the town think so and your parents?" I asked the one important question.

"Edward do you think you would believe me if I told you I wasn't dead when you saw evidence, false evidence but it stuck and no one knew we were connected of course they had suspicions but how could I come out after that? I had to live with and I encouraged the rumors it was fun at first but now it's past that."

I sat down on the bed letting everything sink in and absorb what I learned, it was crazy and yet I could see it was the truth and I believed. I had to believe that this was the truth because the other truth was too tragic. I felt the movement of air and then the bed dipped as she sat down next to me swirling vanilla and jasmine my way.

"Do you believe me?" she asked earnestly.

"Yes"

She laughed and it was such a contrast to the silent house and the whole conversation, it warmed my broken heart and this so much easier but I wanted to know why she laughed.

"It's strange I tried to avoid people as much as I could, I mean how do you explain what happened and then you came and I wanted to know you but was afraid to talk to you. Afraid of your reaction and now it seems silly because this is the easiest conversation"

It was strange that it was easy to talk to someone who is not really here but where do we go from here?

"Would you mind if I touched you?" she asked.

I was surprised and confused.

"I've been without human contact for so long, makes me feel less alone"

It was the saddest statement I ever heard and the tenor of her voice when she said it made me want to take away the sadness. It was a strange feeling and something I haven't felt since Lauren but I put away that thought for another time.

"I wouldn't mind at all" I answered.

There was silence and then the shift of weight and I could feel her move closer, I was on edge as I waited for her and then I felt the softest touch on my face and then another. Light as a feather it felt and it sent a new coursing through my veins, her touch left feelings of intense heat across my skin and then the touch on my lips.

Skin on fire and lips yearning for a different touch I leaned forward and I could feel the cool breath on my face.

"I want to kiss you" 

 


	10. Lonely and Danger

I leaned in automatically not taking in the fact of the situation and who I was in the situation with, my mind was on the smell of vanilla and jasmine and my body could feel the heat emanating from her. I closed my eyes waiting for the moment when our lips would touch when I felt the bed shift and shake me out my trance. There was silence as I looked around forgetting that I couldn't and wouldn't see her.

"Bella?" I questioned.

I heard her sigh before she spoke "I'm sorry I'm not usually so forward but I've thought about kissing you so much" she whispered.

I couldn't see her but her words had an effect on me and I wanted to turn her thoughts into action.

"What's stopping you?" I asked.

"When I kiss you I want you to see me fully and I'm afraid that won't happen soon" she said.

Her words hit me bringing me from the daze I was in as I remembered the situation we were in and as I remembered I can't just kiss anyone when my heart wasn't in it. When my heart was in forks and when I thought of her in forks it didn't hurt much, it was the emotional pain but it lessened.

"I'm sorry stupid of me to think that you would want to kiss me" she said bringing me from my thoughts and moving to leave.

"No I wanted to kiss you and it surprised me because it's not something I usually do" I admitted.

It was strange knowing what I knew now and not being able to tell anyone, it was the biggest secret I had to keep but I couldn't help but wondering if I could still tell someone. Someone I trusted and someone who would believe me without any questions. I avoided my parent's phone calls for fear I would tell them accidently, it was too soon and I could feel Bella watching my every move.

She didn't trust me enough yet and for some reason it bothered me, she avoided me for days after the revelation and it mattered to me too much, I found myself wanting to spend time with her at every turn and I still had so many questions. Every creak of the stairs and every whoosh of air felt comforting to me now and I found myself staring at her pictures memorizing every feature.

I knew what she looked like but I didn't know at the same time, I wondered did she change or age? How did she live for so long? Didn't she get sick or hungry? How did she go about the town living her everyday life? Some days I would start for the third floor only to come back unsure of what I wanted or what she wanted.

The silence haunted me and the only way I didn't go crazy was when jasper found me a promising job with construction work, it was a good distraction but my mind would always come back to Bella. When I come home from work and find the kitchen lights on and food on the table, it was still strange because she acted like a ghost and yet she wasn't.

* * *

I thought she would be herself around me now that the truth was out and I longed for her company and when I hear her wandering the house I feel a sense of sadness and sometimes I can hear her cries late at night, it hurt but comforted me at the same time because she felt what I felt.

She had company but she was lonely still and I could understand all too well and it was comforting knowing we were the same.

I decided that today the avoidance would stop and I would finally approach her, I didn't have to work today but I needed to run some errands. I needed new clothes and we were running low on food so I went into town with the promise of a quick return. It was crowded more than usual and it seemed everyone was out at this time running errands. The lines were long and the streets were filled with cars and people along the pavement.

It seemed to me that they were sticking close together than usual and it was strange, they gave furtive glances and jumped at every loud noise. I left the small outlet mall with new clothes and entered the local market, it was almost close to sunset and I hoped to be home before.

The market was the most crowded and it took me hours to get everything I needed, I stood in the last line tapping my foot impatiently as slowly the store emptied and people rushed home. I was the second to last and was surprised to see I had the same cashier as before but she wasn't as friendly as before even though she gave me a small smile and started quickly ranging up my items.

When she's done she hands me the bags and quickly moves from behind the counter at the same time the owner Carlisle comes from the back shutting down all the lights. I'm confused it seems to be a little early for the shops to close.

"You should get home son" Carlisle says firmly as he and rose walks to the door.

As soon as I arrive home and open the door I hear hurried footsteps coming down the stairs across the floor and before I know it I've ran into something solid. I hear her cry out and feel her body against mine before I step back hurting just a little bit.

"I was looking for you, I woke up and you were gone!" she speaks.

She sounds slightly hysterical and worried and through my bewilderment I feel a strange sense of acceptance at her concern.

"I went to run errands I was coming back" I reply.

"I'm glad you're okay but you can't go back out until the day after next" she says.

I'm very confused now, first Carlisle telling me to hurry home and now Bella telling me I can't leave the house. I'm confused and I wonder if I should be worried or scared, but I have no idea what's going on.

"Bella what's wrong?" I ask warily.

"Let's go upstairs first and then we can talk" she says and I hear her move towards the stairs.

I follow her willingly up the steps until we reach the third floor and enter the kitchen, I can feel her eyes on me as I put the food away and it's no longer unnerving but welcoming.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I ask.

I hear movement across the room and then she's opening a box of pop tarts and sitting down.

"We can eat first" she says avoiding my question.

I would have agreed but I couldn't because I hated being in the dark and the way she seemed almost hysterical made me think something was very wrong and not only that she practically avoids me for days and now she's speaking to me and worried. It's all too much and if I admit it I'm a little hurt that she was avoiding me.

I groan as soon as the thought hits me, here I am getting invested again with the potential to get hurt.

"No I need to know now" I say firmly sitting across from her.

She makes no movement or sound and for a minute I think she's left when she finally speaks.

"Tomorrow is the day my life was taken from me and everything else I cared about" she says softly.

The anniversary of her would be death but I'm still confused about why it has her worried and the whole town so worried.

"I don't understand"

"The witch who made me this way, she always come into town close to this day and we've learned to stay out of her way, they suspect her and the last time someone confronted her well… we never saw them again" she explains slowly.

I feel a shiver go down my spine after she speaks and I slowly begin to understand why she's worried and why everyone was in a rush to get back in their homes.

"No one can know the truth and now that you do…. If she finds out then she'll come after you"

* * *

 


	11. Complications and Avoidance

_Isabella_

I wasn't purposely avoiding him well maybe just a bit but only because I didn't know how to act around him now, now that he knew the truth and now that I practically admitted half of my feelings. I was used to sneaking around or staying put in one place, I was used to waiting until night fall to wander the house. I wasn't used to wanting to be around someone but too nervous to try and I wasn't used to having someone around long enough.

The dreams came back in full force ever since I opened up to him, I relive that awful night in varying stages. Sometimes I see it through a different point of view and it was much worse. I relive the last moments I had with James and see the terror in his eyes. I wake up crying loudly not being able to stop and not caring how loud I am.

I feel lonely and yet I'm not fully alone because he's here but he's not really here. He's not with me physically and emotionally, he can't know how much I regret my life before him and how I wish I could go back and change things but then there are things I don't regret and there is the one bright side, it brought me Edward and most times I can live with that.

I watch him not able to resist and the small part of me can't help but think he could easily betray me, so many emotions and thoughts going through my head it scares me. I never wanted to trust someone so much and I never wanted be around them so much other than James. This was so new to me and I didn't know what to do with myself, I watch him go through the motions of living and wish I could do the same.

* * *

When he's home I stay put on my floor and when he leaves I am free to wander, it's a habit that I'm not able to shake. He never show any signs that he notices my avoidance and inner turmoil and for all I know he wouldn't care. Some days I would see him hesitate at the steps of my floor and my heart would beat with anticipation and then I feel rejection when he doesn't come.

I don't know how he feels and for a moment I can think back to when the truth came out and when I wanted to kiss him, and how he leaned in and for a moment I can think of a time he seemed to want me. It's complicated and the longing crushes me every time, the longing to be his center of attention and to feel his eyes watching me. I wish I wasn't invisible to him.

The days go by and before long the dreadful day comes upon us, the night before I go to sleep uneasy and the dream replays on a loop but this time there is some difference. This time Edward stars in my dream and he's walking with me to the woods and he can see me, he's with me every step of the way but instead of going for me the witch goes for him and I'm struck with horror.

I wake up shaking and terrified and I rush from my room down the steps without any thought and end up in Edwards's room. My heart in is my throat when I see he's not there and my eyes go to the date on the calendar as it seems to be taunting me. I shake away the negative thoughts and focus on the fact that he will be back.

Time goes by and as it does my worry increases until I'm insane with fear and I contemplate going to look for him but I can't. I know today the whole town will be out running through last minute errands, I feel helpless as I watch the sky darken second by second and just as I'm ready to bolt I hear the door open and I'm flying down the steps to meet him.

* * *

I take in his appearance which seems to be fine before I interrogate him, he's confused and asking questions I don't want to answer. I try to postpone telling him and it looks like it works as he follows me upstairs to the kitchen. I'm so focused on how normal this seems and feels that I'm taken aback when he brings the conversation back to before.

I watch his face as I tell him and I think just maybe he understands the severity of things, he sits contemplating and I'm really glad he's not as worried as I am. Someone needs to keep the sanity between us. We sit in comfortable silence after that eating and casting glances at one another (in my case) there is no awkward silence and it's comfortable than I thought it would be.

"Everything okay with us?" he finally speaks.

I'm sure I know what he's asking and what he's referring to and because at this moment where it doesn't seem so bad I tell him the truth.

"This is new to me after so long and I don't know how to act around you most of the time but sitting here in this moment it seems so easy" I answer.

He raises an eyebrow "and you don't think this isn't hard for me too? I mean you hardly exist so of course that complicates things and the fact that you don't trust me" he rambles on.

I don't know if he meant it to sound as harsh but all the same it feels that way and because I'm already an emotional mess the tears come easily.

"I trust you…. But I don't know why because you could easily tell the truth I mean what's holding you back? And the only company I ever cherished was James and look how that turned and the predicament I'm in does not help" I blurt out.

"I just didn't understand why you were avoiding me and I guess it scared me because I cared and I shouldn't care" he said looking down at the table.

"This is why, because you have the power to hurt me and that's because I already feel for you. I wasn't hiding how I felt I mean I don't go around wanting to kiss strange men I just met" I said honestly.

He looked surprised and uncomfortable and I found the feeling of regret but I couldn't take it back now.

"I've sworn to stay away from women and here you are erasing my plans… and it's not that I wouldn't feel for you but I was planned to be wed and little did I know she didn't feel the same and she was messing around with my best friend" he speaks slowly and painfully.

His face contorts and his eyes seem far away remembering a time, his pain becomes my pain and it's my duty to erase that pain.

I stand up and pull my chair around to him and inch it closer and closer until we are touching, we sit together our legs touching and I take his hand in mine slowly. He jerks from his daze and squeezes my hand gently and I smile widely.

"I Understand" I say softly.

He laughs "thank you but don't they always say that?"

I'm taken aback and a little hurt, here I was feeling for him wanting to take away his pain and he throws it back in my face. This is what I mean he has the power to hurt me.

I snatch my hand from his and stand up "Because I was James Lauren except I didn't love his best friend" I say and walk away.


	12. Acceptance

_Edward_

It's too quiet here much more than usual and it bothers me some, the only sounds are of the birds chirping and only they are of lesser than would be. I look out the window at the empty streets and it's like a dead town. The silence and the missing people spilling out on the street makes today more ominous and I'm struck with the danger I could be in.

I look up at the ceiling to the third floor missing the sound of creaks and footsteps I usually hear, she hasn't spoken or moved much since yesterday and no matter how many times I stand by her door and apologize for my comment she never stirs. It wasn't like I was aiming to hurt her but it was the truth what I spoke and I just didn't think she would understand until she corrected me and the guilt sets in and I start to think that maybe we have more in common than we think.

I wander around on both floors going from room to room with nothing much to do but read boring books but to my surprise I find a television and it's not old or outdated, it seems to be a year old but it looks like it could work. I carry the equipment to my room and set it up before turning it on; it works just fine and has the most current channels. I settle down with drinks and snacks preparing a good time but not halfway in I start to feel bad and wish for someone else to enjoy it with, I stare constantly at the ceiling above before making up my mind.

* * *

I make my way to the stairs before the phone rings and I hurry to answer, its Elizabeth and I'm happy to hear her voice. I've been avoiding her calls with everything going on but I think it's been enough time.

"I guess you have time for us now" she says when I answer.

"I'm sorry it's been crazy busy here and I had some things going on" I answer as honestly as I can.

"Is it more important than your mother? Like what?" she asks.

"If I could tell you I would" I answer.

She wouldn't believe it anyway.

"Well its fine with me if it makes you happy again" she says.

"You sound better and I'm grateful for that"

I guess I do sound better and I guess I am, I'm not walking around with this ache in my heart and anger deep it could kill. I hardly think about Lauren unless I have to and I think I can forgive mike if only by an inch.

"I am moving here was the best idea and I know it was hard but thank you for supporting it"

"You're welcome we just miss you, we're due for a visit anyway how about today?"

"No!" I answer without a thought.

There is too much at risk here and even then I couldn't explain to them the real truth and I guess it was best this way.

"Edward"

"It's not the best time right now mom, it's the anniversary of that tragedy in the town and most people are not up for extra company and its not a good time to be out on the streets" I explain.

It was as close to the truth I could tell her and if I admitted to myself I just didn't want them here…. I couldn't say ever but I wanted this secret to be only mine. I wanted to keep Isabella for myself.

* * *

"Are you safe?" she asked warily.

No.

"Yes" I lie.

"Okay when you have some time call your father and brother, you know they worry also"

I could hear soft steps above my head and then small steps on the stairs, I paused listening extra hard as the steps neared the room and stopped at the door. I was attuned to her movements so much now that it never took me by surprise and I found myself smiling inwardly.

"I Will I have to go but I promise to check in tomorrow" I said in a rush to hang up.

"Be careful and I love you"

"I love you too"

I put down the phone and turned to where she was standing by the door.

"Do you always watch me unaware?" I asked smiling.

"I heard you talking thought you had company" she answered.

"My mother, she's getting restless wanting to visit but I held her off though I'm not sure how long. It's the longest I've been away from home" I explained.

"Oh…. If she wants she can come she doesn't have to know everything I just thought it was someone else" she said moving closer.

The air moved and brought her scent closer and I missed feeling her presence more than I could say.

"The only company I would ever want is you" I admitted.

She didn't speak and for a moment I thought I had scared her away, I felt her move closer very quickly and then she threw herself on me hugging me tightly and my arms automatically held her tightly.

"I accept your apology…. I would have told you sooner but I've been coming to terms with what's happening here and the cold truth that one of us could get hurt and you know what" she whispered in my ear.

I shivered when I felt her breath upon my ear and her warmth surrounding me, I could feel the softness and firmness of her breast and my hands were resting on her bottom. Every part of me was aware and alert and enjoyed the feel of her. It's been a while and I can't think of anyone but her where this would be okay and the way she fits in the crook of my arms.

Shaking from my stupor I finally answer her question "Tell me" I say.

"I don't care" she answers before gently pressing her lips against mine.

* * *

 


	13. Noticeable Consequences

**Isabella**

I went to sleep feeling giddy and full of just about every feeling that ever existed and I went into a deep dreamless sleep which felt like I was floating, the second most amazing feeling I've experienced. My lips tingled with the memory and I felt light and I felt like I could burst into song.

I lay in bed basking in these after feelings wanting to be saturated whole and when I emerged it felt like I was a new person. You know I've smiled before and it was real but the smile on my face now felt different and never ending.

I jumped out of bed wanting to see him before he left for work, though I longed to be by his side I still felt somewhat shy and now self-conscious quickly washed up before getting dressed and spent some time on what I would wear and how my hair looked. I enjoyed this ritual much more now; the feeling didn't last long when I realized that it was a waste of time. Because he would never see me and appreciate how much time I spent looking presentable for him.

I've gotten used to dressing and fixing my hair without a mirror, looking into a mirror was a scary thought for me. I knew what I would see ( I tried it once and never looked back again) it made me being invisible so much more real still I couldn't help but walk up the mirror and pretend I could see but this time something changed, something was different and I let out a loud gasp and looked over my shoulder and back.

It was light and not too distinct but I could make out the outline of my body and the shade of my hair, heart beating fast I closed my eyes counting to ten and opened them again but it was still the same. I moved closer to the mirror looking from all angles marveling at this new sight, I never paid much attention to my looks before but now I had reason to.

I felt so happy I could burst and without another thought I flew down the steps wanting to share this with Edward. I was instantly disappointed when I saw he had already left and I sat on his bed feeling deflated, I wrapped myself in his blanket enjoying the left over warmth and the smell of his scent. I rolled over and caught sight of a folded piece of paper next to the bed.

I picked it up to read and when I was done I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face or the sigh escaping from my mouth. I touch my lips remembering the feel of his like the fleeting touch of a butterfly, the passion that went into the kiss but all I felt was gentleness.

Remembering the last two open mouthed kisses we shared before laying wrapped up in each other, I wanted to stay like that with him but I know I wanted more and we weren't ready for that.

* * *

I moved around the house humming wordless tune content to just be, I found myself picking up the place and doing laundry and before long I had pre prepared a simple dinner of rice, steak, and salad. I let the steak marinate and made the salad before putting it in the refrigerator, I would make the rice later. I continued cleaning the house wiping the walls and sweeping the floors; I cleaned each room but saved his for last. I wasn't sure if he would want me to but I felt in the mood. I mainly did the basics of fixing his bed and picking up stray objects then moved on to laundry, it didn't hit me until I brought the clothes to the laundry room. This all felt domestic and it was something a wife or girlfriend would do for their significant others. I stopped thinking hard at why it seemed like a big deal and I realized I didn't know what we were.

We kissed but we never talked about it and it seemed like he felt the same but I wasn't sure, I shook away those thoughts thinking of dealing with it when Edward was home. I put his clothes in the washer shaking out the pockets when out fell a small photo, I picked it up curios and wished I hadn't. It was a photo of a young woman with perfect hair just perfect everything, she was beautiful royal like.

My mind went in circles trying to figure out who she was and why it bothered me and why he was keeping this photo, of course this had to be Lauren and of course it bothered me I all but loved him and he had kissed me but here he was still carrying around this picture. The happiness disappeared as I put away the clothes and finished making dinner. I told myself to be rational and clam because there was a simple explanation and he would ease my fears, these thoughts kept me sane.

The sky begin to darken and my excitement and happiness returned as I counted down the minutes he would walk through the door, I sat in the front room waiting and repeatedly fixing myself up. I was self-conscious of what he would see and how he would react, I was sure since I could see the soft outline he would see too.

* * *

I was nervous but the rational part of my mind put it to rest as I thought with confusion as to why this was happening, what did it mean that I was noticeable? I was sure the spell (curse in my opinion) would last forever and would she figure out what was happening? Worry settled in my gut at the thought but I was sure she didn't know I was still here.

the minutes ticked by and then I could hear the sound of footsteps on the pavement and my excitement and nervousness mounted, I waited with bated breath to hear the key in the lock but all I heard was a rapid knocking. He must have left his key, I walked to the door slowly straitening my clothes out and calming my heartbeat.

I took a deep breath and opened the door letting out a shocked exclamation and stared in amazement and confusion and shocked surprise before I slammed the door shut. My skin prickled with fear as I leaned against the door and looked out the window up and down the street as the knocking begins again.

"It's you, it's really you please open the door I'm here alone she has no clue" a soft voice begged.

I closed my eyes against the onslaught of memories his voice brought and the tears streamed down my face, with my heart beating loudly and a small bout of happiness tinged with sadness I opened the door again and we stared at each other in shock and maybe a hint of fear. He was looking as if he was seeing a ghost and maybe to him it was true.

"James" I breathed in a shaky voice.

 


	14. Wishful Thinking

**Edward**

I awake thinking last night was a dream only to find the smell of vanilla and jasmine still lingers on my skin and her warmth I still can feel. It's so unbelievable I can't wrap my mind around it; the only real is the remnants of her smell and the feel of her lips like silk and rose petals. The quick touch of fantasy has collided with reality.

I still remember her words just before she kissed me so clearly, the most surprising was her initiation of the kiss and her acceptance of what she felt. It felt good to know I wasn't alone in my insanity; I couldn't be carless as to think everything was right because it wasn't. No matter how good I felt kissing her I knew the complications and I knew the issues.

I remembered the warning she gave me of the witch finding out I knew the truth, I remembered that to most she was thought of as dead and only a short while ago I thought so to. So much has changed in a short while and I don't know if it will last.

I hope it will last because these last few days feel as if they are part of someone else life, I don't know what will happen and I don't know if this will work. What exactly is this is what I want to know. It's scary and exciting, when I was kissing her none of these worries mattered. All that I cared was that she kept kissing me and never letting go.

I stare at the ceiling above looking for some indication that she's awake, I would go find out but I have to work. We already lost a day and this is a big project, building a few new stores and updating old structures. I'm ready to go in a few minutes time but I'm reluctant to leave without speaking with her, I decide to let her sleep and leave a note where she can see it.

_Bella unfortunately today is a work day so I won't be here when you wake but know that I'll be counting the minutes until I get back. I hope you don't regret what happened because I don't and I was hoping to talk about it._

_Thinking of you, Edward._

Everything I wrote was true I just didn't know how true until my fingers were putting it on paper. I'm glad to get back to work but when I go to open the door I'm apprehensive, it felt safe inside and ever since I was given the warning I'm put on guard.

* * *

I look all around me as I leave the house feeling watched; I know it's only because of my fear of being discovered. I enter my truck and drive quickly away straight to the building site; it's quite early when I arrive with just a few guys hanging around not working. I spot garret talking to a few new faces and walk over.

"We're starting late?" I ask when I get nearer.

The other guys walk away and I take their places next to garret.

"Waiting for Mr. Masen, he's usually here before us" he replies.

I nod looking around, the air is warm but it's cloudy and every now and then the wind would blow. There is no sound except for the hustle of bustle all around me, it's too quiet for the norm and I hardly see any animals. Maybe it's just my paranoid sense kicking in but today feels less welcoming.

"You hear about Carlisle's store?" he asks me after a while.

"What happened?" I ask warily.

"It was ransacked half the store emptied"

I look at him surprised "they found the culprit?"

He laughs "of course it was the McClain's, probably the mother she's a full-fledged witch. Usually she takes from the other market near to her"

"So she steals food?"

"Yup"

I laugh loudly "everyone seems so terrified of her and all she did was steal food"

Garret gives me a serious look "you just moved here, she did worse destroying homes and breaking families apart. She can make a man leave his wife and because natural disaster this was tame"

I shivered looking around my mind running in circles, the weather did feel different and after what he told me I'm guessing she's responsible.

"She's never killed though" I ask fearful for the answer.

He looks at me confused "you live in the swan house don't you know the history?"

I nod feeling stupid, I had forgotten no one knew the truth except for me and everyone else still believed Isabella was murdered. I shudder to think when it could be true; a fierce ache in my chest accompanied the thought.

"Besides that?"

"No, she keeps to herself but it's only the people who piss her off who are in danger. She very protective of her son and she'll hurt anyone who crosses her"

* * *

We sit in silence after that my mind going over everything I learned; I would do my best to never cross her. I had no clue to where she lived and I hoped I would never find out. There was some commotion at the front gate; we jogged over to see what the problem was.

Mike looking somber pocketed his phone and turned to us, I could guess whatever he was about to say would not bode well. He looks horrified and his eyes screamed with grief.

"I talked to Mrs. Masen" he croaked.

"What did she say?" garret said taking the lead pulling mike down in a chair.

"He's dead" mike whispered.

There was shocked silence and then everyone started talking at once, the feeling of being unsettled tripled and somehow I knew the un normal weather was foreshadowing this horrible news.

"It was late at night when he heard someone at the door, it was Ms. McClain and they were arguing." Mike spoke again.

"She killed him?" I asked in disbelief.

The answer was obvious but the words slipped out, I was shocked as to why she would target Mr. Masen. He was a nice man and got along with everyone as far as I could tell.

"Yes….. She set a dog on him" mike croaked.

It was some time before everyone calmed down and left to go home, there was no use in working today although we could have but with the new on our mind no one was in the mood. Alec and garret stayed behind with me to pack up the equipment and put back up the work in progress sign.

"What I don't know is why? "Alec spit out angrily.

My sentiments exactly I thought.

"Did you know he was planning to buy some land out back?" Garret asked ignoring the question.

"The back woods? "Alec asks slowly.

Garrett nods but I'm lost to the significance of his revelation.

"No wonder she went after him….. What was he thinking!" Alec yells.

"The back woods are where exactly" I ask finally.

"It started from the swan house way into the woods, it's her territory but she hasn't used it for some time" garret explains/

"What did mike tell you?" Alec asks him.

"She came to the house, she wanted him to back down but he wouldn't and they argued the day before. She warned him to back down and I guess he didn't so last night she got her revenge…. The dog tore him apart"

* * *

Alec vomits to the side holding his stomach, he looks as sick as I feel and not because of the description of his death but I'm remembering garrets words and I'm back in the house reading those old letters. James always told Bella to meet him in the woods; garret said the backwoods are near the house. This knowledge scares me that she could be so close and I never knew.

"Just how close does she live?" I ask fearful.

He shake shakes head "her land is close but she lives way out north, it's a walking distance"

There's some relief but not entirely, there is nothing else to do here and my mind is back on the house back on Bella and with this new information I'm fearful for her life more than mine.

"So you live in the swan house" Alec notes.

I nod impatient to get back home; it's strange how much the swan house has become my home in a short period of time.

He looks fearful "if she finds out you're done, she considers that part of her territory especially now that the swans are gone"

Not all of them I think and I can't leave her here.

He's not telling me anything new, Bella told me if she knows what I know I'll be in danger and this information only adds to the fuel.

"Why are you staying there anyway? You know its haunted right?" He continues.

"Just rumors" I lie.

He shakes his head "It's a shame, she was a beauty a real classic beauty I can't blame the son for wanting her but to kill her in cold blood is wrong"

"I know, if you don't need me I'll be going now" I reply turning to leave.

"I'll call you I'm going to check on Mrs. Masen" Garret replies turning to leave.

* * *

I rush home many scenarios running through my mind but I try to stay positive, it's almost dark when I pull up and the lights are on in the front room. The curtain opens and closes and with relief I thank her for waiting up for me, there is no signs that something is amiss and I can finally relax. The door opens for me and as I walk in I get the shock of my life, there is another man in my house thought not just any man. I recognize him from the pictures but I'm past staring at him, my eyes are on Bella who has a tear stained face and who is looking at me in relief. I do a double take to see if what I see is real because for the first time I can see her face and the color of her skin and hair, the outline of her body is visible.

It's just like Alec described a real classic beauty and words are stuck in my throat until she rushes forward hugging me tightly. I come down from my shock and pull her closer inhaling her scent and really taking in the fact that I can clearly see her. See her and feel her in my arms, and she's hanging on tightly my relief is strong and a sense of satisfaction that she seemed to miss me.

I pull back and that's when I remember the other problem, her old friend whose mother is responsible for so much is standing in front of me. He's glaring at me and I pull her closer instinctively.

"James was just leaving" She says softly giving him a look.

He stares at me for a long time before moving towards the door "I guess I know when I'm not wanted" he says gruffly.

"You'll come back tomorrow…. If you can that is" she says more of a question.

"I'll try" he replies and then he's gone.

She pulls away to watch him from the window before turning to me smiling softly, I stare at her fully for the first time taking in the shape of her face and mouth, the color of her eyes and skin the silky texture of her hair and the fullness of her breast. The full implications of everything that happened today hit me and I'm reaching for her pressing my lips against hers.

We move in sync for some minutes before she pulls away and locks the door, she pulls me along upstairs into the kitchen. I sit and watch as she fixes me a plate of food and I hungrily devour it while she watches.

"I cleaned the house and your room, did your laundry and made dinner" she says.

I stare at her in surprise "you did all this for me?"

"Well that and I was bored all by myself"

"Thank you" I reply touched by her kindness.

"You're home early" she notes.

I tell her about today's events not leaving one thing out, I tell her about what I learned from alec and garret sharing with her my fears that won't go away.

She's horror struck and she gets up to pace the room in frenzy.

"I was worried and I think I had good reason to be worried"

"Why?" she asks.

"Why was he here and how did he know you were alive?" I ask.

I've been meaning to ask this but was so distracted by this new discovery, my eyes never leave her face afraid if I look away she will disappear again.

"He didn't know but he heard rumors, I guess it was too horrible to think his mother would do that but he finally confronted her. He had to see for his self" she explains.

It would make sense but it doesn't to me because of my paranoia and everything I learned today I'm on guard. He could have come any other time but it all seems too good to be true.

"How long did he know and why did it have to be now?" I ask accusation in my voice.

She frowns "James is good I know he is"

"I don't know….. I think we should leave" I reply the thought coming to me quickly.

She looks fearful and reluctant "we can't… I can't she'll find me and follow me I can't put anyone in danger I already risked it by telling you"

She's right maybe I'm letting my fear take over, she doesn't know and hopefully it will stay that way except James knows and I can't trust him.

"What about James…. Can we trust him?"

She looks at me "I trust him and that should be enough…. She doesn't know he was here today"

* * *

My mind and body feels drained from everything that happened today and if I was thinking straight I would have left long ago and I should but I can't. Not after what I experienced with Isabella because I'm hoping for more and it might not turn out right but I'm okay with it.

I know someone can get hurt in this situation and not just emotionally but for now I don't care. For now I want to enjoy my time with Isabella and be thankful to what lead me here, it's unreal but seeing her in my arms akin to feeling her there is indescribable.

I asked her to stay with me tonight and she agreed, we're quiet watching a movie on the television but she still feels miles away. I'm ready to speak when she breaks the silence.

"Do you still love Lauren?" she asks.

I still against her and pull back to see her face, she's avoiding me but I pull her round to face me.

"Why do you ask?" I want to know.

I haven't thought about Lauren for some time and even now it doesn't hurt like it used to, just a small hint of sadness but that's all. My thoughts are always with Isabella from now on.

She pulls away her back facing me before she answers "answer the question" she says firmly.

"She was my first love of course the sentiment will still linger but no" I say quickly when I see her stiffen.

She pulls something from her pocket before throwing it my way, it's a small picture and somehow I already know who's on it.

"I found it in your pants pocket and I just need to know….. I'm already too invested and the closest I ever came to having someone special was James" she explains softly.

I move to the edge of the bed facing her so she can read my sincerity when I tell her "Isabella I understand, I loved someone who didn't love me enough and this is a big risk I'm taking with you but when I think of how I feel when I'm with you. It's all worth it to me" I reply urgently.

She looks at me eyes bright with emotion "this new sensation of having you see me I wished for and I learned the hard way with wishing, I wished to be invisible and look where it got me but now I wish for something only you can give me" she sounds so sad and the pain in her voice is unbearable.

"Tell me" I urge wanting to remove the pain.

"I wish that you'll love me always even when I disappear forever" she whispers.

I pull her in my lap tucking her head in the crook of my arms "Wish granted"

* * *

 


End file.
